It's only just the beginning
by thelastweepingangel
Summary: NextGen. How will James cope being the son of the famous Harry Potter when he has to start Hogwarts? First fulllength fanfic. please review!
1. The Sorting

' Potter, James' called Professor Longbottom. The Great Hall fell silent.

' Oh no...' moaned James. His new friend, Charlie, who he had sat with on the Hogwarts Express, nudged him in the back and James stumbled forwards. Looking over his shoulder, he could see a sea of expectant faces staring at him, causing an outbreak of muttering.

Sitting down on the stool, he caught a glance at the Gryffindor table. He could see Teddy Lupin's ever-changing hair as well as Fred Weasley Jr. and Louis Weasley, in their second year at Hogwarts and Victoire Weasley, in her fifth year. He saw Lorcan give him a small wave before the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, plunging him into darkness.

'_Ah, who do we have here then, another Potter..._' started the Hat.

'_Lots of courage I can see, and, what's this, flair, lots of flair, just like your grandfather and his friends. Also, a thirst to prove yourself, a hunger, Son of the famous '_Boy who Lived_'. Yes. I think I know just where to put you..._'

'_GRYFFINDOR!_' Screams of delight filled the young boys ears.

Beaming from ear to ear, a young James Sirius Potter, jumped down off of the stage and sprinted over to the awaiting Gryffindor House table.

Sitting down, he grinned to Victoire, sitting not far down the table.

' Well done James!' She called across, as the hall quietened down to congratulate the next pupil.

' Thanks Vic!' He replied as a cheer rose up from the Ravenclaw table.

' Welcome to Gryffindor, mate!' Fred Jr. Weasley whilst his other cousin, Louis, who sat next to him, gave him a thumbs up.

After much more cheering, his childhood friend, Lorcan Scamander gladly sat down opposite him, giving him a quick grin.

After everybody had finally been Sorted and had quietened down, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat to address the sea of pupils staring up at her.

' I would like to welcome all of you to a brand new year at Hogwarts. Now, tuck in and enjoy!' Beamed as she sat down and turned to Professor Longbottom beside her and started a conversation.

James looked round, and to his amazement, the table was brimming with food. As he helped himself to some Roast, Lucy began to introduce herself and James to the other first years. This included Charlie Walsh, the boy he had met on the train, who was tall and gangly, with dirty blond curls and freckles; his friend Lorcan Scamander, with sleek blond hair, whose twin, Lysander, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and whose mother is his parents close friend, and Lily's Godmother; Lauren Taylor, who had blonde hair with pale features, had light blue eyes and a sweet smile; Oliver Williams, a small boy with short, light brown hair; Jessica Parker, tall with dark blonde hair and freckles; and Matt Johnson, a small dark haired boy. After being introduced to each other, they started to talk about their families and backgrounds.

As they all finished dessert, wondering what was next, they looked up to the staff table to see Professor McGonagall rising and waiting for the muttering to cease. The hall promptly fell silent.

'Now, I have a few start of term notices to give you all.' She announced, pausing.

' First years note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden from being entered, by all pupils.

' The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform you all that no magic is allowed in corridors between lesson times, as is all products from ' Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' joke shop are banned and will be confiscated if found.

'Now, time for bed. First years, follow your prefects to your dorms.'

The Gryffindor first-years followed Victoire through the crowds out of the Great Hall and mounted the marble staircase.

James was too tired to notice the moving portraits until his friend Charlie nudged him. Even then, he was too exhausted to care. Moving past hanging tapestries and moving staircases, he wondered how much longer it would take them to reach the common room, when they came to a halt. In front of them hung a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

'Password?'

'_wolfsbane_' replied Victoire, and with that, the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. After scrambling through, they all found themselves in Gryffindor common room; a round, cosy room full of squashy armchairs. The walls were draped with red and gold. Victoire showed the girls through to their dormitory before showing the boys through the other door, leading to their dormitory.

Through the door, at the top of the stairs, they found five four-poster beds, hung with red velvet curtains. All of their trunks and possessions had already been brought up. Too tired to do much talking, they pulled on their pyjama's and collapsed into bed. Rolling over he fell asleep dreaming of the day he had just had, thinking of all the adventures that could be had at Hogwarts.


	2. First Day

**2) First Day**

James groaned and turned over. He looked up and gave a start. Charlie was staring down at him.

' What do you think you're doing!' James cried.

' Come on, mate! We all woke late and it's already 7.40am and it's 20 minutes to breakfast. Get up!' Urged Charlie. Around him, James could see people changing and dashing around the dorm.

' Oh, thanks mate.' he replied, jumping out of bed.

15 minutes later, after much scrambling and a quick wash, and many wrong turns, the boys had reached the Great Hall. After quickly scanning the hall, he saw a familiar head of hair and motioned to Charlie to follow him. Coming to their sets, James sat across from his two elder cousins, Fred and Louis.

' all right, here's trouble...' Fred noted as James sat himself opposite.

' ... and look, he's already made himself a friend.' Louis commented, noticing Charlie.

' Who are you then?' asked Fred, inquiringly.

' Me? My name is Charlie Walsh. I saw you on the Hogwarts Express' replied Charlie.

' Oh yes, now I remember you,' recalled Louis. ' you were sitting with James?'. Charlie nodded.

' So, what happens this morning?' Charlie asked as they all settled into breakfast.

' Well, first off,' Teddy replied, seating himself next to James, grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate, despite James' protest, ' we all receive our time tables, and then me and Em,' indicating to Emma Cooper, the Head Girl, sitting on Ravenclaw table, ' show you little first years around the school excetra, excetra, exetra ...' finished Teddy, stifling a yawn.

' What's wrong with you?' Asked James, looking at his god brother with a confused expression.

' I woke up, that's what! Why they can't start the school day at noon is beyond me.' Grumbled Teddy.

' Now, now, Teddy you're supposed to be setting an example to these young students. I'm sure you'll be fine.' Smiled Professor Longbottom, standing behind him, handing each of them their timetable and moving on.

' Of course, Professor ...' replied Teddy, sheepishly.

' Arrgh, Potions first thing on a Monday morning' Groaned Fred.

' Too bad, DADA, Charms and Quidditch. Wednesday is my best day!' Smirked James.

' Well, we had better get this over with...' Teddy muttered, standing up, ' c'mon you two.'

After a tour of the castle and grounds, by Teddy and the Head Girl, the first years were distinctly amazed at the sheer size of Hogwarts. From Herbology greenhouses, to the Quidditch pitch, and magical creature paddocks, as well as moving staircases, ghosts and that cat that had kept appearing in the most unlikely of places. Hogwarts has it all!

After break, they began their lessons, starting with Charms. Professor Bones, a pale woman with blond hair, who, when seeing James' name on the register, smiled broadly at him, commenting that she had been in the same year as his father.

After their Charms lesson had finished, James and Charlie followed the rest of the Gryffindor's through the front doors and down to the Quidditch pitch. It was spitting with rain as they made their way across the grounds when Charlie asked, ' So, what are you like at Quidditch?'

' I'm all right. My family are always playing each other, its not like I've never had the practise. My family is _obsessed_!' James replied. ' You?'

' Well, I've never played much. 'cause I'm a half-blood, my mum doesn't like me and dad playing around her.' said Charlie.

' Well, my position is seeker. My dad is a brilliant seeker, can never beat him, and my mum used to play there sometimes.'

' I normally play chaser, but I don't usually have a preference...' finished as they stopped in front of the Quidditch coach.

' Right, today we are going to start with the basics. Now, everybody stand beside a broom stick.' Indicating to the brooms on the ground. When the students had taken their places, the professor then told them, ' now I want you to kick off on the sound of my whistle and hover until I blow my whistle again.' she barked and blew her whistle.

James kicked off hard from the ground, as asked, and hovered. He was one of the only successful students to do so. Charlie grinned at him as their fellow room-mate, Matt, was bucked off his broom.

' C'mon everyone, you can do better than that.' the professor urged as they all touched down. ' Now I want you to fly around the hoops, one at a time. Now get into a line.' she barked. After everyone had lined up she indicated for James, at the front of the line, to kick off. As he kicked, he could feel an adrenaline rush. He soared a number of times around the pitch, and landed to a round of applause. ' You're a natural Potter, just like your father.' the professor smiled.

After half an hour of the rest of the class flying, she split the class, one group of able fliers to play a mini match while the professor went to teach the less able students further.

' Right, lets put you into teams and see how you fare.' She assigned James as seeker; Charlie was made chaser along with Abby Thompson and Gemma Hughes (fellow Gryffindors); Emily Wood was keeper; with Oliver Williams and Luke Armstrong as beaters. The chasers were practising throwing and catching, whilst shooting at Emily; the beaters practised hitting Bludgers, whilst James tried catching the snitch. James thoroughly enjoyed playing on full sized pitch. True, playing against his family was very competitive, and he had improved, but the field behind The Burrow was relatively small. As he was thinking, he realised that the snitch had gone into a steep dive he followed close behind, but not close enough to reach yet. That was the problem with these school brooms. As he drew nearer to the ground, the snitch stopped its dive and James pulled up quickly, feet from the ground. He heard a scream and grinned. This was easy, but if only he was on his own broom at home. As the snitch drew closer he lunged towards the snitch and caught the snitch, and turned his broom around to see the whole class cheering as he lifted his arm to signal he had caught the snitch.

Once he had landed by the goalposts, the students had come flooding towards him. Still in the air, he could hear the rest of the team were cheering. Suddenly he was being cheered and patted on the back, until the professor stormed over, causing the crowd to fall silent.

' Potter, in all my years.' Oh dear. He didn't like that expression plastered on her face. ' Have never seen a 1st year fly like that.' Her expression hadn't changed. ' Right class, go back to what we were doing. You lot,' indicating to the team on their brooms, come down here.' That expression still hadn't changed. ' Right, I want to see more of your flying. Oh, not you Potter,' putting a hand his shoulder. ' actually, Walsh; Williams, swap positions. Right, Potter, come with me.'

He gave a longing glance up to Charlie, who shrugged, and flew off. Following the professor past the rest of the class, who were attempting to hover, she led him up to some seats in the stands. Once walking along the isle, she indicated for him to sit down, sat down herself next to him, and turned to him. She then broke the silence, ' You were brilliant out there.'

' Oh, thanks' stunned by her announcement.

' I mean I knew that your dad was good, your dad could have played for England, but _my God_, that dive!' She gasped.

' Thank you, well my dad and grandfather were their house seekers, my mum happens to be Ginny Weasley, so my uncle is Charlie Weasley. So I suppose I come from a family of good flyers...' James answered. ' But I also have had a lot of practise, since we usually play family games most weeks.' James finished.

The professor just gaped, open-mouthed. James smiled. She was lost for words!

' Well, that is a very good family of fliers.' She remarked hurriedly, trying to make up for her reaction. ' wow, Harry Potter _and_ Ginny Weasley. No wonder your so good...' she muttered to herself.

' Well, I took you up here to recommend you for Quidditch try-outs.' She paused. ' I think that your good enough and could be a real contender. Just have a think about it, hey?' and turned to watch the fliers up above. After some time, she commented ' Those two beaters are really good and that keeper hasn't dropped a ball yet. We might have a really good haul of fliers this year.' She said eagerly. ' right, well, let's make our way back down, shall we?'

Once they reached the pitch the bell went for lunch and she called to the students who were practising nearby. ' Well done today, you're free to go and I'll see you all next lesson. Right, can I see Charlie Walsh; Emily Wood; Abby Thompson and Luke Armstrong.' She called. Once they had landed, she told them that she wanted them to attend Quidditch try-outs. She told them when their house try-outs were and bid them good day, wishing them luck in the try-outs.

Reaching the Great Hall for lunch, the boys were still discussing the morning events.

' Well, if we definitely impressed _her_, imagine what the Quidditch Captain will say!' Started Charlie, as they sat down in their seats.

' Yeah you should of seen her face when she was talking to me, she nearly fainted!' laughed James, grabbing some pumpkin juice.

' But I mean first years hardly ever make it onto the house team. The last person must have been - ' Started Charlie.

' - my dad, yeah' interrupted James.

So they carried on talking well after lunch, and only started talking about their other lessons as they walked up the stairs to Gryffindor common room to spend their free period up there.

As they were walking along the seventh floor corridor, they could hear raised voices arguing coming from a nearby classroom.

Stopping outside the room, they could hear a number of voices. Then James recognised Lorcan's voice, it sounded like he was pleading with somebody.

After gesturing to Charlie, they grabbed their wands, counted down and charged into the room. Inside, they saw what the commotion was about. A Slytherin, presumably a second year, was pointing his wand at Lorcan, Lauren Taylor and Abby Thompson. Well, to be more precise, he was pointing at Lauren and Abby, with Lorcan standing protectively before them, arms flung out, screaming to put his wand down whilst Lauren was crying behind him.

As the second year turned he saw James and Charlie, shouting ' get out of here you two.'

' No' Replied James sternly, wand still pointing at the boy. James was edging closer to the boy whilst Charlie was edging towards the group.

' Fine then,' said the boy, casting the disarming charm on him and Charlie, catching their wands. ' You and your friends can go. I only want her.' pointing at Lauren.

' Why do you want her?' James asked cautiously.

' Why? Because she's a filthy little Mudblood, that's why' growled the boy. ' I'm gonna get rid of the scum that's what.'

Suddenly, James could feel hot anger bubbling inside and did something drastic. He felt himself lunging at the boy, catching him by surprise. As he landed on him, the boy fell, and soon the two boys were fighting on the floor. He could hear a scream behind him, but he didn't care. Nobody should call somebody else that. He shouted to the others to run. He heard running, and saw a flash of blond and brown leave the room. He looked down and could see the boy had found his wand and he felt himself flying through the air, crumpling in heap by the wall.

' Wrong move Potter' the boy spat.

Charlie and Lauren were next to him, attempting to pull him to his feet. The boy was pointing his wand at his chest. ' Now time to finish you all off...' snarled the boy. Just then there was a loud bang, the boy's wand flew out of his hand and the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was professor Longbottom, and behind him, James could see Teddy with his wand out.

' What is going on in here?' The professor looked furious.

' Professor, he -' started Lauren, but the professor stopped her.

' No, Teddy escort James to the hospital wing. You three, come with me...' he beckoned the other three to follow him.

' What happened to you?' asked Teddy, as he helped James to his feet.

' Long story...' James winced as he started forward. Felt like a cracked rib.

' The speed your going, I think we'll have long enough...' chuckled Teddy.

So as they made there way to the hospital wing, James filled Teddy in on what happened.

' What the hell were you thinking of lunging for him like that?' snapped Teddy. ' He still had a wand on him, you muppet -' finished Teddy, as they opened the doors to the hospital wing, Madame Patil hurried over, tutting. Teddy stood back as he let the Matron sort James into a bed, summoning medicines and potions, muttering under her breath about ' first years fighting in the corridor, what will happen next?'.

After half an hour, when James was about to be discharged, Professor Longbottom entered the ward and, after having a word to the Matron, came over to James.

' Well, you seem to look a lot better. Now, I've talked to Mr Morgan, Mr Walsh and Miss Taylor and they have all told me about the events that have taken place.' He paused. 'That was a very noble thing you did back there, stupid yes, but very noble. Mr Morgan shall be punished accordingly, but don't worry, you won't be punished. You do realise that I'll have to write to your parents, don't you? Well, I shall see you both later' he rose, nodding to Teddy, and left.

As soon as Professor Longbottom had left, the Matron allowed him to be dismissed, and with that, he and Teddy exited the ward and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. As he clambered through the portrait hole and looked up to see Charlie and Lauren sitting in the corner talking. At the sight of James coming in, they rose, but James found himself facing Lorcan and Abby.

' We just wanted to thank you for what you did back there. Took a lot of courage that, so thanks' said Lorcan, thrusting out his hand.

' No problem, mate' replied James gingerly, shaking his outstretched hand, and moving past him.

As he approached Charlie and Lauren, he could see that Lauren had obviously been crying. Once he reached them, Lauren unexpectedly hugged him, whispering ' thank you' into his ear.

' Really, it was nothing,' James blushed, settling down into a vacant chair, ' now, how are you guys?' asked a concerned James.


	3. Quidditch Trials

**3) Quidditch trials**

' Come on, you two have got to eat something' urged Lauren to the two boys opposite her. It was the first Saturday of term, and that afternoon was the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs.

' I'm not hungry' muttered Charlie as watched holding a piece of toast.

' No, I'm sorry, but if I eat, it'll throw up!' moaned James.

' Stop being so melodramatic!' cried Lauren.

' Well, its all right for you, you're not about to show yourself up in front of the whole of Gryffindor, are you?' muttered Charlie, looking ever-more white.

' You'll be fine. Just concentrate...' Lauren started as Hedwig, James' family owl, fluttered down and perched herself on the table, holding out her leg. Once James untied the letter from her leg, he watched Hedwig, a snowy owl, fly away, and opened the letter:

_Dear James,_

_ Me and your mother just wanted to wish you and your friend luck in the Quidditch try-outs today. I know you're probably nervous, but if you play as well as you do at home, you'll have nothing to worry about._

_Lots of love,_

_ Dad_

_P.S. Give Teddy and the other Weasleys our love._

' See, you'll do fine' Lauren paused as she looked down at her watch. ' well, we had better be going. C'mon, let's go.' Lauren said rising out of her seat.

They left the Great Hall, and made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch, following many other Gryffindor spectators towards the Pitch. As Lauren left to find a seat in the stands, James and Charlie made their way onto the Pitch, and were met by the site of dozens milling around, waiting.

Then a voice behind them caught everyone's attention. ' Hello all, thank you for turning up to our Gryffindor Quidditch Try-outs. My name is Ben Turner, and I am this years Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.' he paused. ' Now, the positions up for grabs today are: Seeker, two Beaters and a Chaser, but we are also looking at potential reserves. Right then, first I want you to all split up into groups of the positions you wish to play.'

After much movement, everyone was asked to fly a lap of the pitch. This was able to distinguish the poor players from the good ones. Once the possible chasers were going through passing drills, and the beaters were assessed on their Bludger aiming, Ben took the potential Seekers aside; and told them what he wanted from them. Although there were only three other candidates, they looked as though they could give him a run for his money.

Soon they were starting a proper game with all potentials on the Pitch. In this game, all the seekers were on the field, and the first to catch the snitch got the position. James was soon roaming the Pitch, searching for the Snitch. In the corner of his eye, James could see a third year boy also looking for the Snitch.

His heart skipped a beat. He could see a flutter of gold below him. Going into a steep dive he could see the others racing after him. He was now metres away. Drawing closer to the ground, the Snitch pulled up sharply, causing James to pull up quickly, just missing the ground. As he closed his outstretched hand over the struggling Snitch, he could hear a cheer in the distance. He had done it!

Dismounting by Quidditch Captain, he looked up. All Ben could say was ' you've got it!' As Ben walked away with one of the Chasers, James could hear them talking about his dive.

Turning around, James came face-to-face with the other three hopefuls. Finally one, a fifth year girl, spoke up, ' Well done, kid, that was a great performance. Best man won, eh?' Holding out a hand.

' Thank you,' grasping her hand and the two more offered to him. ' I thought that you guys were really good fliers too...' replied James, appreciatively.

By this time, Charlie and Lauren had made their way over, along with a few more members of the crowd.

' Well done, mate.' cried Charlie clapping him on the back.

' Thanks, anyway, how did you do?' quizzed James.

' Oh, I'm on the squad, as back-up Chaser.' replied Charlie, beaming.

' We both made it then?' James asked.

' Yes, you did. Congratulations!' smiled Lauren, ' now, why don't we go to the Great Hall and have some lunch?' linking both boys' arms with hers.

As they wound their way up to the castle, fellow Gryffindor passed, congratulating Charlie and James on their flying.

Grinning from ear to ear, the three of them entered the Great Hall. Sitting down, they loaded their plates and started talking avidly about Quidditch.

As others filed into the Great Hall, to their delight, they found out that: Fred and Louis had both been made Beaters; Emily Wood was made reserve Keeper and Luke Armstrong was made reserve Beater.

After lunch James, Charlie, Fred Louis and others who had succeeded at try-outs went to the Owlery, accompanied by Lauren, to give their parents the news.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Guess what... I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I'm now Gryffindor Seeker!_

_I hope all is well at home and you're not missing me too much! I've had an _interesting_ first week, but I wouldn't change it for the world_

_Love,_

_ James_

_P.S. Say 'hi' to Lily, Al and the family_

After posting letters to their parents, James, Charlie and Lauren spent the rest of the afternoon sitting down by the lake.

That evening, in the common room, they started pouring over their homework. ' Why do teachers have to give us so much homework?' vented James, slamming his book shut.

' That's what they do mate... Wait 'till you're in fourth year, that's when things start to get serious!' sighed Teddy, falling into the armchair next to them.

' What's wrong with you?' asked Charlie, looking up from his Potions essay.

' Oh, prefect's duty, but don't worry about that. You two,' indicating to James and Charlie, ' We've got our first Quidditch practise tomorrow at 7, don't be late!' Teddy warned, heaving himself out of the chair.

' We won't' chorused the two boys as Teddy left.

' Man this is going to be a long term...' muttered James as he went back to doing his Potions essay.


	4. Buildup to Christmas

**4) Build-up to Christmas**

As autumn started drawing to a close, the Hogwarts students and staff started to look forward to the Christmas holidays. As November arrived, the snow started to fall heavily about the school. Hagrid could be seen in the grounds shovelling snow, Peeves could be heard singing Christmas Carols.

During the beginning of December, Professor Longbottom brought round a list for people, who were to stay at Hogwarts, to sign. Whilst the Professor was coming round to groups of students, James, Charlie and Lauren sat discussing their Christmas breaks.

' Well, like each year, I'll spend Christmas morning at home. Everybody, meaning,' he paused counting,' 26 of us, goes 'round to my grand-parents for Christmas Lunch and Dinner.' James finished.

' Wow,' cried Lauren, ' me and my parents spend Christmas Day together, so it gets really boring...' she sighed. ' How about you Charlie?' she asked.

' I suppose we usually spend it together, but my older brother won't be there and now it turns out that my great-gran is ill, so my parents are staying with her for the holidays. They asked me to come but I don't like my great-gran much...' Charlie said, slowly.

' So what are you going to do?' asked James.

' Probably stay here...' Charlie shrugged.

' No! You can't be by yourself at Christmas!' James said

' Well I'm not going with my parents, if that's what you're thinking?' replied Charlie

' Why don't you stay at ours for Christmas?' asked James, slowly.

' Yours?' Charlie said, turning to face him.

' Yeah! Why not?' James asked

' It'll feel weird -' began Charlie.

' You'll be doing me a favour, 'cause I won't have to 'play' with my cousins, and once I tell my parents you want to spend Christmas here, they will _insist_ you come.' said James.

' Well, all right then...' said Charlie slowly.

' Good!' said James brightly.

Later that afternoon, James sent a letter to his parents, explaining the situation:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I was wondering if my friend could spend Christmas at the Potters this year. His parents are visiting his Great-gran, who is ill, over Christmas, and he would prefer not to go. The only alternative is to stay at Hogwarts by himself! Could you send me a reply soon, because if he cannot come, he has to sign the list of people staying at Hogwarts, soon!_

_Lots of love,_

_James_

Two days later, James received a reply at breakfast:

_Dear James,_

_Of course your friend can come to stay with us over the holidays. We wouldn't want him to be alone over Christmas!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum_

' See,' James said, passing his parents letter to Charlie, ' I told you that they'd be fine with it.'

Smiling, Charlie handed the letter back, ' now all I have to do is spend my holidays with James!' chuckling, Charlie was promptly pushed off his chair.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated this since last year. I went back to college soon after posting the last one and about a month later lost the USB stick with all my work on, school and other. I promptly forgot about my stories because of all the lost coursework that had to be caught up with, so this has been vaguely written from memory, but I'm sure I'll probably be uploading with more regularity now that my exams are getting closer :P even though we don't have study leave -.-**


End file.
